


Skeptical

by AimAim94



Series: Comfortember 2020 [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, May Parker (Spider-Man) Needs a Hug, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Sick Fic, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony stark is trying, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: "Peter ran outside to find his dad’s car except it wasn’t there. May stood outside her car waiting for him instead with a weird expression on her face. He walked over slower than his original pace from excitement, not looking forward to finding out what had put the look there in the first place.“He’s not coming, is he?” Peter asked, frowning.May hated this. She hated that she had let Peter’s birth father back into his life because he constantly re scheduled plans and failed to show up, “I’m sorry, Baby.”“It doesn’t matter.” Peter got into the car and threw his backpack to the back seat. He was used to the disappointment that came from his father."
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996336
Comments: 74
Kudos: 326
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Monday!
> 
> I can't believe that I'm finally able to share this story with you. It's my favorite in this whole series that I wrote. I poured my heart into this fic. I hope you'll love it as much as I do. It's non traditional and a little outside the box but so worth it...At least I think so. ♡
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I should be exhausted. I worked ten hours, worked out, and came home to cook dinner but I deal with insomnia so I am currently awake enough that I think I could be awake all night if I wanted to easily. I'm not going to do that. I'm going to take my sleep meds and knock out soon. I just wanted to get this out to you first. 💜

Peter bounced his leg the whole last hour of the school day. He kept glancing at the clock hoping that the time would go faster. It just itched by slower and slower though. The bell finally rang and he said a quick goodbye to Ned and MJ before he was out the door. It was movie night after all!

Peter ran outside to find his dad’s car except it wasn’t there. May stood outside her car waiting for him instead with a weird expression on her face. He walked over slower than his original pace from excitement, not looking forward to finding out what had put the look there in the first place.

“He’s not coming, is he?” Peter asked, frowning.

May hated this. She hated that she had let Peter’s birth father back into his life because he constantly re scheduled plans and failed to show up, “I’m sorry, Baby.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Peter got into the car and threw his backpack to the back seat. He was used to the disappointment that came from his father.

~

May watched Peter do his homework at the dining room table. She knew he was trying to pretend that this didn’t hurt him but he was still a kid. He wanted to believe that his parents would always show up no matter what.

She worried that Tony didn’t even realize that there would come a day where Peter would stop showing up for his excuses as to why he couldn’t be a better parent.

“Aunt May?” Peter paused her in her thought process, 

“I don’t think I want to see my dad for a while.”

“Okay, buddy.” Aunt May came and gave him a quick hug. She wasn’t going to let that man hurt him again.

~

May turned around one day at work finding Tony standing there, “I don’t want to talk. I have primary custody and I get to decide what’s best for him.”

“It was an honest to goodness mistake! I completely forgot that I double booked myself. I promised you that I’d make it up to him. Now you what? Just decided that I don’t deserve to see him? That isn’t fair!” Tony told the woman.

“No. What isn’t fair is expecting your parent for movie night and finding out that he didn’t show up, or getting promised that he’ll get to sleep over and then no one ever comes to pick him up, or looking for you at his science fair but you’re nowhere to be found. There are a lot of things that are unfair in this world. Peter gets the brunt of that from you, so don’t try to convince me to let you back into his life right now. You need to earn that place.” May crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her chin a little higher.

“I thought we were on the same team.” Tony pointed out.

“I’m on the team of the eight year old that I raised. I’m on the team of the eight year that I go home to every night. He’s the only team member that I can afford to worry about right now. I suggest you figure out how to do the same because you’ll lose him. He will wake up one day and want nothing to do with you. Do not let that happen because I will always side with what Peter wants.” May told him firmly before walking away.

Tony sighed, “It was just a movie night.” He knew it fell on deaf ears because no one was there to listen anymore.

~

May glanced at her phone later that evening. There was a text from Tony, “How do I earn both of your trust back?”

“Start being a better dad. Show up for him. Check in with him and see how his day went. Be interested in what happened in his day. Go to his events. Call him to say goodnight.” May typed back. She wasn’t beyond him having another chance, but she would be watching.

“I’m going to do better.” Tony promised.

~

Peter was in class when he realized he wasn’t feeling the best. He had a headache and he felt a bit stuffed up. 

He raised his hand, “Can I go to the nurse?”

“May I, Peter and you may.” Mrs. Henderson smiled.

Peter made his way to her office. He got to lay down for a bit but continued to feel worse. He just wanted his aunt. The eight year blinked back tears. He wanted to go home. The nurse had been trying to call her for a bit and there was no answer because she was at work.

“You can try my dad.” Peter finally told her, “But he doesn’t always answer a lot.”

The nurse quickly glanced through his file finding the number. She looked a little confused but dialed the number. Peter was surprised that someone answered and she had a brief conversation with whoever answered.

“Your father is on his way.” The nurse smiled over at him.

~

Tony walked into the nurse office and saw his kid looking miserable where he was laying on the couch. 

He looked at the nurse and put his focus there, “So do I just sign him out or what?”

“You do have permission to do that even though you are not his primary guardian at this time.” She passed him a clipboard to sign him out of school early.

~

“When will May get here?” Peter asked from where he was laying on the couch.

“I texted and called but I think she’s busy.” Tony explained as he came back into the room, “I’m not too bad though, right? At least second best, right?”

“Can you just call Ned’s mom?” Peter asked, shivering, 

“I think she could come pick me up until Aunt May is off.”

That hurt. His kid didn’t even want him when he was sick. He supposed he couldn’t blame him. He hadn’t been there for any important moments or spent a lot of time getting to know him since they had gotten the DNA results when he was seven years old.

“I don’t have her number, Kid.” Tony hoped Peter heard the apology in his voice, “Do you want to watch something?”

“I have a headache.” Peter frowned, “I kind of just want to sleep.”

“On the couch or?” Tony shrugged not really knowing what the kid wanted.

“Well I don’t have a room here or anything so I guess yeah.” Peter nodded.

“Peter, I’m trying—“ Tony started.

“I don’t want you to.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest, “Call Aunt May again. I want my aunt.”

Tony sighed and pulled out his phone dialing the number.

~

May rushed into the tower after a long shift. She had been assisting in a surgery that had taken forever and found out that Tony had picked up Peter rather than Peter going to Ned’s like she had planned. She knew Peter was sick and she was beating herself up for not knowing sooner.

She found Peter in the penthouse looking miserable where he sat on the couch. He saw her enter and his face lit up. He crossed the room and walked right into her arms, “How’s my favorite kid?”

“Not so hot.” Peter mumbled, “Can we go home?”

“You want to say goodbye to your dad first?” May motioned to Tony who looked pained by this whole experience.

“Bye Mr. Stark.” Peter said before slipping on his jacket again.

“Peter, I meant it. I’m going to do better.” Tony told the kid as he got into the evaluator. He saw it in Peter’s eyes before the door closed. The kid didn’t believe him—Not one bit.


	2. Emotionally Constipated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re going to be okay.” Tony gave a smile that betrayed how he actually felt in that moment.
> 
> “Yeah, okay.” Peter rolled his eyes.
> 
> May looked between the two hesitantly, “Seriously call me if you need anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday!
> 
> I hesitated posting this tonight. I'm nervous. You all seemed to love that first chapter so much and I didn't want to disappoint anyone. I then realized that I had to just post or I'd keep avoiding it. I hope this lives up to the hype.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I legit am the worst at keeping up with updates for my MacBook. I will leave it sit there for months and I'm always shocked once I update and it's amazing even though I knew it would be. Depression brain is weird...Like no motivation for random tasks like that. I don't get it. 😂

May pulled Peter in for a hug and covered the kid in kisses until he giggled and pushed her away, “Morning, kiddo! Happy Saturday.”

“Aunt May, do you think Ned could sleep over tonight?” Peter asked while he went in search of cereal for breakfast.

“I’m sorry, honey. I have to work the night shift so I asked Ms. Kyles to come stay with you.” May winced knowing Peter wasn’t going to be thrilled about this. He hated being left with a sitter overnight.

“What? No! I don’t want to stay with her!” Peter frowned, “There has to be a better option.”

“Well you could always go stay with your dad…” May wasn’t sure why she suggested this. She trusted Tony to make sure Peter was physically safe. She just didn’t know if he understood about the other needs that come with a child.

“I guess if those are my only options—Call Mr. Stark. Don’t forget to ask about Ned though.”

“I’ll see what he says.” May smiled and ruffled his hair.

~

Tony wiped his sweaty hands against his jeans as May and Peter came into the tower. He wanted to appear calm, but he wasn’t. He had tried calling Peter numerous times but Peter had refused the call each time.

“You’ll be back in the morning?” Peter asked his aunt with worried eyes.

“I can come right after my shift if you want.” May pulled him in for one last hug and kiss on the cheek, “Keep an eye on him. Call me or the hospital if anything goes wrong.”

“We’re going to be okay.” Tony gave a smile that betrayed how he actually felt in that moment.

“Yeah, okay.” Peter rolled his eyes.

May looked between the two hesitantly, “Seriously call me if you need anything.”

~

“So what do you want to do?” Tony asked the kid who still stood in the doorway.

“I don’t know.” Peter shrugged his shoulders.

“Hungry?”

Another shrug.

“Tired?” Tony hoped.

“It’s 5pm.” Peter told him.

“Look, I know you don’t like me that much, but you asked to come here.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest, “So how about you make this slightly easier.”

“How about you stop pretending to care?” Peter crossed his arms over his chest, “You don’t even like me.”

“That’s not true!” Tony protested.

“Is so!” Peter shouted.

“Hey! What’s going on in here? Sounds like fun.” Rhodey said as he entered the tower.

“So much fun.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“It would be fun if Ned could have come over.” Peter said.

“Look kid, I can hardly take care of one kid. Let alone two. The answer is no.”

“Well I don’t even like you.” Peter told the man.

“GO TO YOUR ROOM!”

“I DON’T HAVE A ROOM! YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM!” Peter yelled back.

“Can we call a time out?” Rhodey asked amid the yelling.

Peter stomped off into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Rhodey heard the lock click.

“I don’t even know how he does that. He gets under my skin before I even realize it.” Tony sighed.

“He’s just like you.” Rhodey teased, “I think you guys need to come to a better understanding of your place in each other’s lives. Kids don’t like feeling uncertain and this has never been home to Peter. He doesn’t know his place here.”

“Well he’s locked himself into the bathroom so I don’t see how we fix that now.”

“You be the parent, Tones. The kid needs to eat and calm down before bedtime. He needs to start understanding your role in his life so sit down and talk to him. You can’t just keep ignoring him or waiting for him to tell you what to do; he’s eight!” Rhodey’s hands were on his hips as he lectured his friend, “I’m going to make dinner. You get the kid to come out.”

“I can’t. He doesn’t even like me. I’ll make dinner. You talk to the kid.” Tony started walking toward the kitchen.

“I can’t believe you’re avoiding an eight year old.” Rhodey said before heading toward the bathroom where Peter was hiding.

“Peter?” Rhodey sat down on the other side of the bathroom door, “How about you come out and we can make fun of your dad together?”

No response.

“Or you can come out and get a hug because I bet you’re feeling real sad right about now…?” Rhodey suggested.

“Aunt May would say I am having big feelings…” Peter’s little voice told him from behind the door.

“Funny, Tony has those too. He handles them the same way you do too…”

The door opened and Peter peaked his head out, “I just wanted to see my best friend today. The whole day is ruined. I don’t like it here, but I didn’t want a babysitter either. Why can’t I just stay home alone?”

“Good question, Kid. I think you’re completely responsible and we should start a petition with your aunt. How many signatures do you think we need to get her to say yes?” Rhodey joked with his nephew who was now sitting next to him leaning against him for comfort.

“Too many. She won’t go for it.” Peter frowned.

“Huh. Well maybe we can still save this day from being a complete disaster. I mean I can’t change Tony. He’s stubborn and doesn’t always do the right thing but he has a good heart. He really does love you. He just doesn’t know how to show it that well.” Rhodey ruffled Peter’s hair.

“He’s horrible at showing it.” Peter grumbled.

“I can prove it to you.” Rhodey raised an eyebrow.

“Bet.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“Help an old man off the floor, will ya?” Rhodey asked.

“I would but Mr. Stark’s in the kitchen…” Peter said sweetly.

“Oh. I like you already.” Rhodey laughed.

~

Peter looked at the room in front of him, “This is mine?”

“Yeah. He loves you, kid. He’s emotionally constipated. I’m working on it. Can you give me some time? There is a learning curve for everything, right?”

“One condition.” Peter held up one finger.

“Name it.”

“Can I get that hug? I really am a little sad.” Peter looked at him with those big brown eyes and Rhodey knew it. He was never telling this kid no ever. He would give him the world if he asked. He looked at this kid and saw so much of his best friend in him. He didn’t know how they didn’t see how alike they were.

“Bring it in, tough guy.” Rhodey opened his arms.

“Rhodey?” Peter asked after releasing him.

“Peter?”

“How did he know I like red and blue?” Peter glanced around the room filled with legos, and Star Wars posters, and red and blue everything.

“He just acts like he doesn’t know you. He secretly pays attention to everything you say. He also struggles with communication so when he needs to tell someone he cares he buys them things.” Rhodey shrugged.

“You can tell him that May refused to buy me a Hoverboard…I think that says ‘I love you…’”

“I’ll make sure to pass it on. You know what? I have a better idea. He would probably be crazy excited if you wanted to build one with him.” Rhodey shrugged.

“Will you ask?” Peter’s eyes lit up.

“How about we go together?” Rhodey suggested.

“Okay. You ask though.” Peter followed behind him.

“Tones, the kid wants to build a Hoverboard with you. Won’t shut up about how cool it would be.” Rhodey told his best friend coming into the kitchen.

Tony put down the spoon he was using to stir the soup he was heating up, “Really? Would be easy enough.”

“Should be red—“ Peter started.

“—And blue.” Tony finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	3. Off-Kilter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re sure about this?” May asked putting another sweater in his bag.
> 
> “We’ve been getting along real good, Aunt May. I want to give it a try.” Peter explained again.
> 
> May frowned. She knew Peter had been spending more time with Tony but that didn’t make this any easier for her. She had stilled raised him by herself after his parents died and Ben died. Peter would always be her baby, “You’ll call if it’s not working?”
> 
> “I promise.” Peter hugged her tight, “Love you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday!
> 
> I am officially off work for a few days. I'm exhausted and fighting some tough anxiety right now. At the points it gets real bad though I go back and read all of your wonderful and thoughtful comments. Keep them coming until my therapist is back in town, please and thank you! Just a few more days. ♡
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I've been in therapy a couple different times. I went in college for a while. I had sessions 3-4 times a week until we were able to spread it out to two weeks and right before graduation we were at monthly visits and then boom done. I started again early 2020. It wasn't because of Covid-19 but I'm sure grateful that I wasn't navigating this year alone. If you are struggling--Please seek help. There is no shame in it. ♡

“You’re sure about this?” May asked putting another sweater in his bag.

“We’ve been getting along real good, Aunt May. I want to give it a try.” Peter explained again.

May frowned. She knew Peter had been spending more time with Tony but that didn’t make this any easier for her. She had stilled raised him by herself after his parents died and Ben died. Peter would always be her baby, “You’ll call if it’s not working?”

“I promise.” Peter hugged her tight, “Love you!”

May hugged him back tight. A whole weekend to herself would feel odd. It could be nice though. Maybe co-parenting would be a good thing, “Love you more.”

~

Peter got into his dad’s car after school. He had only ever spent a night or less at his dad’s house but this time he was spending the whole weekend. He was nervous all day which left him feeling exhausted. Who knew how much energy anxiety took up?

“Hi Pete. How was school?” Tony asked pulling out into traffic.

Peter shrugged his shoulders.

Tony frowned. He and Peter had gotten to a much better place so he didn’t know why the eight year old was suddenly shutting down again, “Something bad happen?”

“No.” Peter shrugged again.

“Something good?” Tony prompted. This kid could normally talked endlessly about his day. Now he wasn’t saying a word.

“It was just school.” Peter snapped.

“Whoah. Tone.” Tony reminded.

“Can you just drive?” Peter mumbled softening his tone a bit.

“Sure.” Tony turned on the radio quietly to fill the silence in the car.

~

“Pete, turn the TV off for a bit.” Tony told his kid while he was cooking dinner, “You can find something else to do.”

Peter groaned, “You stare at screens literally all day long! This isn’t even fair!”

“Peter. I don’t know what is going on with you today, but I asked you to turn the tv off and I won’t ask again.” Tony was giving a warning with his tone.

“I don’t have to listen to you.” Peter kept the TV on and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Peter Benjamin Parker. Go to your room. I’m not going to deal with this right now.” Tony told the eight year old coming into the living room and turning the TV off.

“No.” Peter didn’t move from his spot on the couch.

“Do not make me call your aunt.”

Peter’s confidence wavered a bit. His aunt would be really upset with him if she knew how he had acted today. She had warned Peter to be polite and kind and to mind his manners. He was just so dang tired and Aunt May would have known that right away and told him to go rest. The eight year old just wanted to take a nap. He figured he’d better just do as he was told or risk his aunt finding out and getting mad. Peter got up and stomped off down the hall to his room slamming the door.

~

Peter sat at the table with Pepper and Tony later that evening while they ate and talked about their day. Peter picked at his food with one hand while he listened to their conversation without really paying attention to what was really being said.

“Peter, you need to eat. You’ve just been pushing food around.” Tony paused his conversation to tell his kid.

“I’m not hungry.” Peter put his fork down. He didn’t really want to eat what was made either. He didn’t like cooked carrots so pot roast with carrots wasn’t appealing enough to overpower his exhaustion.

“Peter. I’ve been fighting you all day on everything. I’m over it. Eat your dinner.”

Peter felt his eyes water. His dad didn’t know. He didn’t know that he was tired. He didn’t know that Peter cried when he was this tired.

“Crying isn’t going to get you out of this. I know for a fact that May doesn’t let you skip meals.” Tony nudged the kids plate closer to him.

Peter felt the first tear slide down his cheek, “I want to go home. Call Aunt May. She said I could go home if I changed my mind.”

Tony sighed. He didn’t know if this was normal defiance or if this was him being new at parenting or what, “Why do you want to go home?”

“Aunt May will know what to do.” Peter cried.

“Oh, hon. You look exhausted.” Pepper came around the table and pulled the eight year old in for a hug.

Peter clung to her, “I just want to go to sleep.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were tired, kid?” Tony suddenly felt bad. He hadn’t even thought about how the kid’s behavior all day had lined up with a very overtired kid.

“I-I-I don’t know.” Peter really didn’t. He never needed to tell his aunt. She just knew him that well.

“I’m sorry, buddy. I should have noticed you seemed off and talked with you about it rather than getting upset. I still think you need to eat something before you go to bed. I don’t want you to get a stomach ache.” Tony told the kid more kindly this time.

“I really don’t like cooked carrots. I just don’t.” Peter was crying harder now.

Tony opened his arms and the kid switched from Pepper’s arms to Tony’s, “Okay, buddy. Here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. You can eat that quick and then we’ll read some Harry Potter together before bed.”

Peter felt his breathing start to calm down. He was safe. Tony would fix this.

~

“He’s asleep?” Pepper asked softly coming into Peter’s room where her boys had been reading just before.

“Yeah. He only lasted a couple of pages in.” Tony had set the book aside and was just scrolling through his phone as his kid with his head resting on his chest.

“He loves you.” Pepper observed.

“You think so?” Tony wasn’t always sure. He would like to believe that he had come a long ways since when he constantly let his kid down but he knew he had endless amounts of things to learn. He would get there though.

Peter snuggled closer in his sleeping proving Pepper’s point as she said, “I know so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
